


【evanstan/盾冬】桃包脑洞

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: 一些关于桃桃（Chris Evans）和包包（Sebastian Stan）的一些日常小脑洞，是桃包宇宙的番外，史蒂夫和巴基还有复仇者们也会出来客串，会持续更新！
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	1. 我好想你

“哥！你看我做的面条，是不是老有水平了！”斯科特得意地问旁边的桃桃，希望能听到他哥的夸奖。

“……啊不错不错，做得挺好！”桃桃边点头边盯着手机，莫得灵魂地夸奖着。

“……你都没看我的面！太敷衍了！你天天拿着手机到底在看什么啊……”斯科特好奇地凑过头，想看看他哥为啥一天到晚都在瞅着手机乐。

“哎哎哎干啥啊，”桃桃赶紧抬起手臂，挡住斯科特的视线，“我忙工作呢！你快做你的面！”桃桃把斯科特又推回到切面机前。

“哼，鬼才信你在工作！”斯科特撇了撇嘴，这时，桃桃的手机响了。

桃桃一看手机，心里乐开了花：“我先上楼啦！面好了叫我！”说完桃桃就三步并作两步跑上了楼。

臭哥哥！斯科特撅着嘴和在一边洗蔬菜的史蒂夫抱怨道，“我等会要是叫他下来吃面，我就是小狗！！！”

桃桃迅速跑进卧室关上门，平了平悸动的心跳，这才打开视频。

“嗨Chris！”包包笑着和桃桃打招呼。

“Seb！”桃桃轻轻用手指点了点屏幕里笑得灿烂的包包，怎么也看不够。

两个人傻笑了一会儿，包包问桃桃：“你拍完广告啦？”

“嗯！”桃桃点点头，“拍完就回来了，还是这里舒服。”他换了个姿势窝在床上问包包，“是不是刚拍完戏？看你头发都乱了。”

“对呀，刚拍完，还没顾得上收拾。”包包羞涩地搓了搓乱掉的头毛。

两个人就这么看着对方，又傻笑了一会儿。

屋里的道哥刚睡醒一觉，睁开眼发现桃桃在床上对着手机乐，它一个箭步跳上床扑进桃桃怀里。

“哎呦你要压死我啦！”桃桃的肚子受到暴击，整个人都弹了起来，包包在视频里被逗得哈哈笑。

“道哥真可爱，我想它了。”包包看着在桃桃怀里撒娇的道哥说。

“你想道哥不想我嘛！”桃桃问包包。

包包忽然傲娇起来，撅起嘴糯糯地说：“不想！”

“真的不想嘛？嗯？不想我嘛？”桃桃凑近屏幕追问道。

包包低下头忍了忍眼泪，还在嘴硬：“就不想嘛……”

看到包包眼里的泪花，桃桃心里一酸：“别哭，等忙完这阵，我就去看你好不好。”

“嗯……拍戏的时候我总觉得你在后面，可我一回头，你又不在。”包包抹了抹泪说。

桃桃摸着屏幕里包包明显瘦了好多的小脸蛋，心里疼得不行，“我一直在的，我一直在这里。”桃桃柔声安慰包包。

“哥！面好啦快下来吃！”斯科特在楼下喊。

包包听到了斯科特的声音，他催桃桃说：“你快去吃饭吧，我也要去吃饭了。”

桃桃点头：“好，那你也快去吃饭，吃多一点。”

包包微笑看着桃桃：“好，那我先挂啦！”

挂掉视频后，桃桃盯着手机屏幕呆呆地看了好一会，接着他揉了揉道哥的头：“来！拍个照！”

看着照片里道哥乖乖趴在床上惹人怜爱的样子，桃桃笑着打开ig，传好照片后，想了想，在文字框里写下一句没有说完的话：I mean...

我的意思是，我好想你呀。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于今年中秋国庆的脑洞！灵感是桃桃的粉丝号说桃弟最近在ig上晒厨艺，希望他能给桃桃多做点好吃的，毕竟大桃子不会做饭，又是单身~桃桃刚拍完汽车广告回到麻省的家，包包还在拍猎冬剧，两个人异地分隔互相思念。
> 
> （洗蔬菜的史蒂夫是桃弟的男朋友，不是大盾，只是名字一样。）


	2. 跳水大比拼

“啾啾！啾啾！”窗外的小鸟在树枝上叫得欢快。史蒂夫一觉睡到了大中午，睁眼之后神清气爽。他刚在床上伸了个懒腰，巴基就气势汹汹地推门进来。

“BuckyBucky~”史蒂夫下意识伸出手想抱抱巴基，忽然发现巴基的表情不太对，“Bucky你为啥好生气的样子……”史蒂夫懵懵地问。

巴基没理他，走到床前直接把史蒂夫的被子掀到一边。

“诶呦呦Bucky好冷啊！”史蒂夫只穿了件T恤和短裤，十月的纽约天气渐凉，拥有四倍感知力的史蒂夫有点无法忍受空气中的阵阵寒意。

巴基一把拽住史蒂夫的T恤就直接脱了下来。

史蒂夫愣了，昨天他刚跑完一趟活，回家倒头就睡，是不是因为自己没有给巴基晚安吻惹巴基生气了？他赶紧拉住巴基的手说：“BuckyBucky你别生气嘛~我昨天太累了没有亲亲你，现在补回来好不好？”

巴基没说话，他握紧史蒂夫的手直接把史蒂夫从床上拉了起来。接着巴基皱眉上下打量了一遍史蒂夫的身体，又拍了拍史蒂夫鼓鼓的neinei和紧实的腹肌，这才满意地点点头：“嗯还可以！”

史蒂夫一头雾水，他把手放在巴基额头上，“Bucky你是不是发烧了……”

“没有啦！”巴基拿出手机在屏幕上点了点，打开一个视频举给史蒂夫看，“我要你做这个！”

史蒂夫看着看着，渐渐张大了嘴巴。

————

十分钟前，巴基在手机上翻看现实世界的新闻八卦，划着划着，他一下子瞪大眼睛，咦这不是Chris Evans吗？！

视频里Chris Evans只穿一条短裤，在泳池边翻了个漂亮的圆弧落入水中，下面的评论全是迷妹们的嚎叫。

巴基看了半天，才搞明白原来是Chris上传这个ig快拍在网上掀起了轩然大波。

看着看着，巴基就有点不服气地撇撇嘴：明明我家Stevie的neinei更大，肌肉更漂亮嘛，只不过是Chris现实世界的粉丝多一点，知名度稍微高一点嘛。

他们发了，那俺也要发！哼哼！

巴基从沙发上一骨碌爬起来，手机往裤兜一揣就打开卧室门，然后就出现了上述一幕。

————

“呜呜Bucky，我一定要穿得这么少嘛……”史蒂夫搓了搓手，有点难为情地说。

“没事啦Steve！放松一点！Alpine来看看这个取景怎么样？”巴基举着手机在找合适的角度，不时地和肩膀上的小白猫“交流经验”。

“喵~”小猫咪敷衍地点点头，其实它心里想的是：快麻溜拍劳资要吃饭饭！

巴基和史蒂夫家后院有个小型泳池，夏天的时候两个人就在泳池里打水仗，或者做一些不可描述的事情啥的，等初秋的小风一吹，泳池里的水变得冰凉，他们就不怎么下水玩了。

史蒂夫又拽了拽平角内内的边边，弱弱地做着最后的反抗：“可是Chris穿的是长裤衩啊……”

“Steve！”巴基朝史蒂夫撅起嘴耍小脾气，“我不开心了！”

看到巴基不开心了，史蒂夫立马挺直腰板，“Bucky我现在就跳！转三圈对不对！”

巴基满意地点点头：“三圈打底，能转几圈转几圈！”

“好嘞！”史蒂夫脚趾踩在泳池边沿，深吸了几口气，“OK！开始吧！”

巴基举着手机喊：“好！3，2，1，开始！”话音刚落，史蒂夫便轻巧地跃向空中，连转五圈之后落入泳池，激起一大片水花，“扑通！”

落水之后，史蒂夫立刻窜出泳池跌跌撞撞跑过去，猛地抱住了巴基，“BuckyBucky！我好冷哦……”

巴基赶紧把准备好的浴巾披在史蒂夫身上，帮他擦擦背上的水珠，抱住他颤抖的身体。

“Bucky你看我跳得好不好，不好我再跳一次！”史蒂夫缩在巴基怀里兴奋地说。

巴基回放了一遍视频，没有任何问题，他“吧唧”亲了一口史蒂夫的脑门赞美道，“超级完美！Stevie好厉害！”

看着巴基灿烂的笑容，史蒂夫也好开心地说，“那咱们把视频发出去吧！”

巴基开始也想把视频放到ig上，但是怕网上人多眼杂，可能会泄露他们的隐私。他想了想，打开复仇者联盟的内网聊天群，登录他和史蒂夫共同使用的账号，头像是自己和史蒂夫亲亲的照片，再把编辑好的视频发到群里。

一秒钟之后，朗爹的消息就蹦了出来：啊啊啊大家快来看我偶像的斜方肌肱二头肌还有胸大肌！！！

娜塔莎的消息紧跟在后：麦艾斯！麦艾斯！救命！我要退群！

托尼倒是很淡定：看着确实不错。

小彼得也来凑热闹：哇哦这就是我的目标！！！

朗爹继续在群里滋哇乱叫：啊啊啊偶像我的偶像！再发一点好不好啊！我好爱你啊！……

巴基看着群里大家的反应非常开心，他揉了揉怀里的史蒂夫湿漉漉的长发：“好啦，要不咱们回去多做几次给你暖暖身……”

“好呀好呀！”史蒂夫这下子身体不抖了也不觉得冷了，他搂住巴基的腰往肩上一扛就乐颠颠地往家里奔去。

巴基脸红红地掐着史蒂夫背上的肉说：“只准做一下午嗷，晚上不准做了！”

————

包包躲在猎冬片场一个隐蔽的小巷子里，看着巴基发给他的史蒂夫跳水视频，乐得哈哈大笑，他边笑边把这段视频发给桃桃。

没过一会儿，桃桃发来一大串文字：Steve拍的？他发给你的？他为啥要发你这个？我要找他问清楚！

包包憋着笑回：这是Bucky拍的，是他发给我的。

过了一会儿，桃桃的消息发了过来：哦， Bucky拍的那就算了吧。

包包没憋住，扑哧一声笑了出来，他刚想打字，桃桃紧接着又发来一条消息：那你觉得，我和Steve谁的身材好？

包包挑了挑眉，想想发了一句：我觉得都挺好。

桃桃的消息迅速弹了出来：不行！必须选一个！还配上一个可怜的嘤嘤嘤表情。

包包忍着笑，大眼睛滴溜溜转了几圈，说实话史蒂夫的身材确实比桃桃的要好，但是这肯定不能说，不然桃桃又要变成酸柠檬了。包包思考了一会儿，认真打下这样一句话：不管有多少选择，我永远选你！

桃桃立刻回：Seb我爱你么么么么么，后面跟了一堆小心心。

傻瓜！包包舔了舔嘴唇，抱着手机幸福地傻笑起来。

“哎呀啧啧，我说满哪找不到你，原来在这和你家Chris聊天呢？”阿毛打趣的声音在身后响起，包包立刻摁灭手机，收起荡漾的笑容。

“聊天不行啊碍着你啦！说啥说一边去！”包包不服气地回阿毛。

“咋的啊，你们天天撒狗粮还不让别人说啊？我就说我就说！”阿毛冲着包包做鬼脸。

包包忽然对着阿毛大声喊道：“亲爱的Anthoney Mackie！我对你的爱可以到达月球再回来！！！”

“啊啊啊我不说了！你快闭嘴吧！不带这么膈应人的！”阿毛赶紧捂着耳朵跳到一边，“我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！你看你看……”他撸起袖子给包包展示胳膊上起的一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“你起鸡皮疙瘩关我屁事！”包包秒呛阿毛。

阿毛气得不行，“哎我叫你去吃饭你还这么对我！还是Chris嘱咐我要盯着你吃饭呢！小心我去找Chris告状嗷！”毛哥边嚷嚷边嗖的一声跑远了。

包包长腿一迈，蹭蹭蹭地追了上去，“给我站住！你敢！”

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后乖乖宝包在最新的找水源ig视频里就吃胖了，可怜的毛哥总是受到伤害。灵感就是桃桃发的跳水ig！我还记得桃粉说看他的两层肩膀多迷人！真的笑死
> 
> 盾冬时间线接正义之战序章，桃包时间线就是现实世界。


	3. 万圣节的团聚

猎冬剧终于拍完，包包在布拉格大桥上拍照留念之后，就悄悄溜回波士顿。小别胜新婚，包包一进家门就抱着桃桃不撒手：“Chris我回来啦！”

“呜Seb你都瘦了……”桃桃搂着包包难过地说。

“哪有！我都长胖好几斤啦！”包包拍拍自己的小肚皮，“我有在好好吃饭呢！”

“那也瘦了！”桃桃轻轻摸着包包的后背，一脸伤心地说，“身上肉也少了，今天一定要多吃点嗷！”

包包有点无奈，他明明胖了好多啊，阿毛都说他脸圆了不少，不知道桃桃为啥觉得自己变瘦了诶。

“对了！咱们再去超市买点万圣节的东西吧！”桃桃说着，把包包的背包往沙发上一扔，推着包包出了门。

包包惊讶地看着桃桃：“嗯？你不是说你都买好万圣节的东西了吗，干嘛还要出去买？”

“……我想和你去超市逛逛嘛！”桃桃脸颊红红小声说道。

————

“哇这个好好玩！”超市里，包包拿起一个惊声尖笑的面具套在头上吓桃桃，“怎么样，是不是很恐怖？”

“哈哈哈……”桃桃推着购物车笑着看包包，“你忘了之前你吓得抱着我不撒手的样子啦！”（前文在迷途之灯 包包篇）

“提那个干嘛啦！”包包害羞地摘下头套，那件事想起来他就觉得好羞耻。

“好啦不提啦！”看包包脸红，桃桃赶紧伸出手臂搂住包包，“不过你那时候躲在我怀里真的好可爱，我当时好想亲亲你呢！”说着桃桃趁包包没反应过来，一连亲了包包好几口。

“哎呀这么多人呢！”包包的小脸蛋被桃桃亲了几口之后脸更红了，眼看着周围人的目光已经聚集过来，他害羞地挣脱桃桃的怀抱，“快点买东西！”

“妈诶蜘蛛！”桃桃忽然指着货架上巨大的蜘蛛玩具吓得龇牙咧嘴。

看着大蜘蛛，包包猛地想起桃桃超级怕蜘蛛，虽然他也怕，但不像桃桃这么怕。恶作剧心起，包包拿下架子上的蜘蛛玩具就朝着桃桃挥去，“大蜘蛛来啦！”

蜘蛛玩具腿上茸茸的毛蹭到桃桃脸上，吓得桃桃一个激灵转身就跑，“别过来啊Seb！我真的怕啊啊啊！”桃桃边跑边嚎，包包在后面追，场面十分精彩。

两个人像小孩子一样在超市里你追我赶，玩得不亦乐乎。旁边一个小男孩抬头问妈妈：“妈咪，那两个叔叔为啥在超市里跑来跑去啊？”

“可能……他们在玩游戏吧……”这位母亲看着桃桃和包包在超市里上蹿下跳，一脸懵逼地回答道。

————

刚把采购好的东西放进后备箱，包包手机响了，“啊，是Bucky！”包包高兴地打开视频。

“嗨Seb！Chris也在！”视频里巴基笑得超级开心，“万圣节快乐啊！”

“哈哈同乐同乐！”包包笑着和巴基打招呼，和桃桃一块上了车。

“来来来……哎呀害羞什么啊……”巴基把扭扭捏捏的史蒂夫拖进了镜头，史蒂夫的手里抱着一个千疮百孔的大南瓜，“Seb你看！Steve在这个南瓜上雕出来我的脸啦！是不是很厉害！你觉得雕得像不像我！”巴基兴奋地问包包，边说边使劲眨眼。

雕刻刀不是画笔，即使史蒂夫练了好久，这个南瓜雕刻还是搞翻车了，其实根本不像巴基的脸。史蒂夫抱着南瓜很难过，可巴基硬说南瓜上雕刻的脸和自己的脸一模一样，怕史蒂夫不信，巴基打开手机和包包视频，他想让包包来夸夸史蒂夫，给他的小史蒂薇一点信心。

可惜包包并没看到巴基的暗示，他的眼神全被雕坏的南瓜吸引走了，“哈哈哈这做得也太……”包包笑到一半，忽然发现巴基的表情不对，那眼神简直像要吃了他一样，包包心虚地闭上了嘴。

“我再问一次哦，你觉得这个南瓜雕得怎么样呢？”巴基立刻换回笑眯眯的面孔，看着包包问道。

“额太……太好看了！简直就是绝美的艺术品！”包包马上转换成无脑夸模式，“看这眼睛，这鼻子，这嘴唇，简直和你就是一个模子里刻出来的啊！太像了！”包包搜肠刮肚，把能想到的夸人的句子全掏了出来，“Chris我说的对不对！”说着，他悄悄捅了几下桃桃，暗示让他接着夸。

“额……”桃桃咽了口唾沫，干巴巴地点头附和道，“嗯……真像！太像了！”

“嗯很好！”巴基开心地笑起来，他亲亲史蒂夫的脸颊说，“Steve你看，Seb和Chris都说你雕得像呢，不要不开心啦！”

……是嘛？你们也觉得很像嘛！”史蒂夫这才慢慢绽放出笑容，“我觉得我雕得不像，Bucky说很像，既然你们也说像，那我就放心啦！我一定要好好练，明年要把南瓜雕得更像巴基的脸！”

“嗯！Stevie真棒！”巴基又亲亲史蒂夫的脸颊，转头对桃桃和包包说，“那你们忙吧！我和Stevie要去吃饭啦！”说完巴基就挂了视频。

桃桃和包包看着挂掉的手机界面，半晌无语。

“他们……是不是在秀恩爱啊？”包包终于琢磨过味了。

“噗你才反应过来啊！”桃桃笑着给包包系上安全带，“走吧！回家我给你做南瓜汤！”

包包一听就使劲摇头：“不要做南瓜汤吧，你做的……有点不好喝。”

桃桃奇怪地问：“怎么会！你明明之前说好喝的！”

包包想了想，只好说实话：“那是我太饿了，其实不好喝！”桃桃实在是没有啥做饭天赋，每次做南瓜汤不是盐放少了就是糖搁多了，之前包包肚子饿，都是凑合着喝完，这次包包没忍住，直接说了出来。

桃桃忽然凑过去，在包包的嘴上猛地“吧唧”了一口，亲完之后，桃桃看着包包问，“好不好喝？”眼里尽是得意。

包包低下头摸了摸嘴唇，上面还带着桃桃嘴唇的余温，他的脸渐渐红了起来。

“好……好喝。”包包磕磕巴巴地回答道。

桃桃得到了自己想要的答案非常开心，他心满意足的笑着，慢慢启动了车子。

车子载着桃桃包包，还有后备箱里一大堆好吃的，欢快地往家的方向驶去。

end


End file.
